


ART: Case closed

by kjanddean



Series: 30 day OTP challenge (NSFW version) [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothed Sex, Digital Painting, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Case closed - it's time to make up for all the sex they missed out on because of The Work!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Case closed

[tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/113563369173/30-day-otp-challenge-nsfw-version-day-6)

[LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/45894.html)

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/114475/114475_original.jpg)   


[click for larger & better quality version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/114475/114475_original.jpg)


End file.
